1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image detection device, a focusing device, an image-capturing device, an image detection method, and a focusing method.
2. Description of Related Art
An auto focus system is per se known that is endowed with an automatic focus (AF) function of detecting the defocus amounts of a photographic lens for a plurality of focus detection areas that are set within the photographic scene, and driving the focus lens to focus it based upon the defocus amount of any one of those areas, and with an image tracking function of storing an image of a photographic subject in the photographic image that is to be the subject of tracking as a template image (a reference image), and of tracking the photographic subject that is to be the subject of tracking while searching, within images that are repeatedly captured, for images that are the same as the template image or that resemble it; and that selects the focus detection area corresponding to the position on the scene that is the result of image tracking and drives the photographic lens according to the defocus amount of that focus detection area, so as to focus it (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-215040).